


Public Bondage is a Private Good

by Crematosis



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Handcuffs, Humor, M/M, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crematosis/pseuds/Crematosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albel and Fayt create a stir when they go into the grocery store late at night, especially since Fayt is handcuffed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Bondage is a Private Good

**Author's Note:**

> This all comes from the fact that I work in a grocery store. Yup, a lot of strange things happen in the store at night.

It was late at night. The grocery store was relatively quiet except for the few late night shoppers out for beer for parties or medicine for a fevered child. The rest could wait until morning. Only one check stand was open, staffed by Nel Zelpher, the third ranked store manager of Adee's Markets. No one was needed to help her bag groceries. She welcomed doing it. It would be something to do other than stand there and be bored. The break between customers was usually several minutes at least. Nel absently watched a few people walk around the store, patiently waiting for them to reach her check stand.

Nel was just contemplating finding a good book to read to pass the time when two very interesting customers stepped into her line. She perked up as she looked over them. They were two young men in their twenties, obviously shopping together. The tallest man held in one hand a red basket full of groceries, which he unceremoniously dropped onto the conveyor belt. With his other hand, he held on tightly to the second man's wrists handcuffed behind his back. Nel wasn't sure what to make of the situation. It could be a police matter or a hostage crisis. However, the handcuffed youth grinned broadly, showing he wasn't a captive.

"Hey, Nel," the man greeted her. "Why are you on the nightshift? Don't senior managers get to go home earlier than this?"

"I would be home, but Sophia bailed out on us tonight,' Nel said automatically. She blinked and scrutinized the younger man more closely. "Fayt? Wow, I almost didn't recognize you out of your uniform. You don't come in tonight, do you?"

Fayt shook his head. "No, I'm off tonight. But I'm so used to being out late that I don't sleep at night even when I'm off," he said ruefully.

Nel shrugged and her gaze shifted to Fayt's tall, sullen companion in the military cap, sleeveless black shirt and bondage pants. "Who's this? He looks…" Nel trailed off.

"Oh, this is Albel." Fayt's eyes flicked back to the moody man behind him, glaring at Nel with blood-red eyes as his hold tightened on Fayt's handcuffs.

Fayt laughed amiably. "I know how this looks, but honestly, I'm with him of my own choice."

"Are you two sleeping with each other?" Nel asked sternly.

"Hell no," Fayt said, looking shocked. "I'm not that kind of person. I'm waiting until I'm married, unless a significant reason comes along to change my mind." He gave Albel a look that asked, 'What on earth gave her that impression? Have you been telling her lies about us?'

Albel merely rolled his eyes.

"Well…what is this then?" Nel fished around for an appropriate label. "Is this a date?"

Fayt looked back at Albel questioningly. "Is it?"

"No," Albel said curtly.

"Okay, it's not,' Fayt said cheerfully. "We're just having fun. Really, it sounds strange but I like being handcuffed. I like to see the look on people's faces as they try to figure out what's going on."

Nel frowned. Two people that were 'just friends" didn't go around role-playing cops and robbers in public except on Halloween. But it didn't look like anything sexual. Fayt was smiling and having a good time. Albel had a spark of possessiveness in his eyes, but no raging lust that would indicate that as soon as they were in private it would turn into more.

Nel shrugged. "Okay, I won't judge your tendencies. I only hope you know what you're doing."

"Oh, I'm fine," Fayt said cheerfully. "These are child handcuffs. I can get out of them anytime I want without a key."

"Well, alright then."

Nel rang up the groceries: two TV dinners, a gallon of vanilla ice cream, a bottle of whipped cream, and seven bottles of chocolate syrup.

Nel raised an eyebrow. "What're you boys doing with all the chocolate syrup?"

Fayt laughed. "There's no food at home except for fruit and yogurt, which we'll eat for breakfast. But we decided to make banana splits tonight and Albel likes tons of chocolate."

"So you two live together?"

"No, but we live pretty close. His apartment is right above mine. So we're visiting each other all the time."

"Well, okay then. That'll be $36.87."

Fayt pushed backwards against Albel, trying to elbow him. "You buy too much."

"I'll pay for it, you fucking cheapo," Albel muttered savagely. With his free hand, he pulled money out of his wallet and tossed it on the counter. Nel made change for him and he stuffed it back into his pocket.

"Forgive his temper," Fayt said. "He just woke up at 9 so he's still not awake."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Fayt," said Nel. She had given up trying to classify their relationship.

Albel scooped up their grocery bags and walked out the door, pushing Fayt ahead of him.

As soon as they got to the car, Albel unlocked the handcuffs. Fayt stretched his cramped muscles with a happy sigh.

Albel rolled his eyes as he slid into the driver's seat. "You're such a masochist."

"And you're a sadist," Fayt shot back.

"So?"

"So that's why we're good together. We fit perfectly."

"Enough of that crap," Albel growled as he adjusted his mirrors before zooming out of the parking lot.

Fayt smiled. "You're just a sore loser."

"What?" Albel growled challengingly.

"I told you we could pull that off. Now, where's the money you promised me?"

"What money?" Albel asked cautiously.

"Remember what we bet on? Now, you have to give me my money or you know what happens."

Albel scowled, reaching into his pocket. He dropped the change into Fayt's waiting hand irritably.

"That's not enough," Fayt reminded in a sing-song voice."

Albel gave Fayt the middle finger. "You owe me for dinner."

"I know. It still won't cover it."

Albel let out an unhappy sigh. 'Fine, get it over with." He pulled over to the side of the road.

Fayt scrambled into Albel's lap and wrapped his arms around Albel's neck. He slowly brought his lips to Albel's and pushed his tongue into Albel's mouth.

Albel shoved Fayt away, making him set off the horn. "Enough, Fayt. There's your damn kiss."

"That wasn't even a proper kiss," Fayt whined.

"Yes it was. Now get back in your seat, Fayt."

Fayt reluctantly crawled back into his own seat.

Albel wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. "Ugh. I'm going to have to drink a whole bottle of chocolate syrup to get your disgusting taste out of my mouth."

Fayt smirked. "You know you liked it."

"Oh yeah? Well screw you, Fayt. Next time it'll be different and we'll have it my way."

Fayt shuddered with anticipation. "Same bet as always?"

"Yeah. Now let's go home."


End file.
